In A Million Years When We're Older
by Moon'sMistress
Summary: "My betrothed is a serial killer." This was the lovely greeting my dad and I received as my baby sister walked in, depositing her tye dye messenger bag on the hook by the door.
1. Chapter 1

"My _betrothed_ is a serial killer." This was the lovely greeting my dad and I received as my baby sister walked in, depositing her tye dye messenger bag on the hook by the door. I hid my smile behind my copy of Rolling Stones as dad ignored her and continued to read his paper.

"You don't believe me?" She gasped dramatically as she stomped over and sat on the arm of his favorite chair.

"Not really." He grumbled as he turned the page.

"Really dad? I could tell you that Alaska has polar bear spies and you would so believe that, but my stupid soon to be life partner being a serial killer is to far fetched? You were in the army for crying out loud!" She exclaimed as she waved her hands around, accidentally slapping dad in the forehead. He released a heavy sigh before he sat down his paper and fixed his bright blue eyes on her face. I had long ago abandoned my reading to watch the comical exchange.

"Why do believe he is a serial killer?" He asked as he raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"Well, first off, he sniffed me. What kind of psycho sniffs people? And I didn't stink, I checked. Second, he was looking at me like Lavender looks at cake. He was totally salivating. And last, he kept looking down at his crotch!" She exclaimed as her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Maybe he liked your perfume and he thought you were beautiful. The looking down part could simply be shyness." Dad reasoned, which probably wasn't the brightest idea.

"Yeah... Whatever." She grunted before she stormed off to her room. Dad looked up at me as if to say, 'Women. What can you do?'

As I approached Draven's room, I could hear her singing along to one of mom's mix-tapes, which was never a good thing. When I opened her door, I saw her sitting on her unmade bed hugging a large stuffed turtle that mom had sewn for her.

"Mom would have believed me." She spoke softly before she began to sob. I walked over and quickly embraced her, not caring that she was soaking one of my favorite shirts with salty tears.

"Do you think she's in a good place now?" Draven asked as she looked up at me with glistening green eyes. I'd never really given much thought as to where you go after you die.

"I'm sure she's in the best place." I spoke, because I knew that's what she needed to hear.

"Thank-you." She yawned as she clung to me tightly.

It wasn't long before she was breathing softly, a sure sign that she was in a deep slumber.

"How is she?" Dad asked as he stood at the end of the hall, his face pinched in concern.

"You know Draven. She'll bounce back." I replied with a shrug, though I wasn't entirely sure. She was not at all happy with the arranged marriage dad had set up, and I kind of agreed with her.

"I just don't know what to do with her. Ever since Emily-" It was here that his voice cracked and he shook his head before clearing his throat. "I'm glade she has someone like you to look after her. You're a good man Mason." He spoke with a light smile before going outside to work of his old car.

"Sure wish you were here mom." I sighed before I picked up my magazine and began to read again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the most annoying prodding sensation in my ribs, like someone with a death wish was trying to wake me up before I was ready.

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you go away." I growled, my eyes still closed, as I snuggled deeper into my covers and tried to go back to sleep, and wouldn't you know, the poking began again! As if by some magnetic force, my fist collided with skin, and a sharp intake of breath followed by an stream of colorful words was like music to my ears.

"Wake up Draven!" Mason shouted in my ear as he yanked my blessed covers away, exposing me to the cool morning air. _I'll be lucky if I'm not deaf now._ I thought as I opened my eyes to see my older brother holding his nose; which wasn't even bleeding.

"You could have broken my nose." He grumbled.

"You know not to wake me up before I'm ready." I laughed as I stretched, sighing as my back popped rather loudly.

"You're going to make us late for our trip to Diagon Alley. You know that you take all day to shop. So hurry up." He huffed before he rolled his deep green eyes and left.

As I dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts with the peace signs sewn on the butt pockets and my favorite patchwork tank top, slipping on a pair of white sandals, I felt a wash of dread beginning to build inside of me. No doubt the 'psycho serial killer', as I have so lovingly dubbed him, will be there. Lucky for me, I'll have Lavender.

"He can't that bad." Lavender giggled as we made our way towards Flourish & Blotts. I rolled my eyes at her as a sigh past my lips.

"He's the worst. Our last date, if you can call it that, was a complete disaster. I mean, he looked at his crotch half the time, it was disgusting!" I exclaimed as I looked over at her. Lavender had been my first friend when I'd visited my brother's school four years ago during Christmas break. She made me go bald and I had caused her eyebrows to grow insanely long. We became fast friends after that. She'd had blue hair back then; whereas now it was a light teal green, and slightly curled, framing a light tan face. Swooped bangs fell just above silvery lavender eyes.

"Maybe he was having a man to manhood conversation." She replied before we both burst into laughter.

~Sirius Black~

I frowned as Mason laughed at me and threw a playful punch at my shoulder.

"So I hear you really messed up during your 'date' with my baby sister." He chuckled as we made our way towards Flourish & Blotts, having just left Gambol & Japes with bags of jokes and plans to use them on unsuspecting Slytherins later.

"It's not my fault she's a perv." I grunted, earning me a stern look from Mason. He'd always been really protective of her, especially after their mum died. It wasn't that Mason was a jerk or anything. He's was one of the coolest guys I knew, but his sister could be such a bitch. She was self-centered, arrogant, sarcastic, and way to smart for her own good. Everything I hated in a girl, and I was forced to be engaged to her. As if my life couldn't get any worse.

~*~ Flash Back ~*~

"The Constantine's are a very powerful and wealthy family. You should be extremely greatful that he even agreed to this arrangement! With word of you being friends with disgusting blood traitors and being in Gryffindor, it's a wonder we could find even her!" My mother shouted as my father glared at me. Rage being to boil within me as she made reference to my friends, the 'blood traitors'.

"You can't make me marry her! She's a bitch!" I shouted, before my father's fist collided with my face, and blood rushed into my mouth. Hot angry tears stung at my eyes but I refused to let them see. Tears were a sign of weakness, and I could never let them see me weak.

"You will marry her once you both finish school and that's all there is too it. Now get out of my sight." My mother hissed before she turned her back on me. I clenched my fist, my nails biting into my palms, as I fought the urge to yell again. It would do me no good, so I just turned and left without another word.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

"She's not so bad. She's bloody brilliant in potions, which is one of your worst subjects, so that's a plus." James laughed as he nudged my shoulder.

"And she's very beautiful." Remus commented as a light pink crept on his cheeks.

"Then you marry her." I grumbled as I turned my scowl onto Peter who'd opened his mouth to say something, but isn't shut it again.

"My sister is not that bad. You're just mad because she rejected you two years ago." Mason spoke before he laughed again. I rolled my eyes at him. What did he know? His sister is probably a lesbian and he just doesn't know about it.

I had the sense that something was off as I entered the book store, and a growl rubbled in my chest as I caught sight of Lucius and his goon squad.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitors." Lucius sneered as he crossed his arms and blocked our path.

"What do you want?" Mason asked in his laid-back, non caring attitude.

"I hear you're engaged Black." Lucius chuckled before a smirk formed on his lips.

"What of it?" I spat as I glared at him, rage beginning to boil just under the surface. He smile then.

"Is she hot? Maybe she'd like a real man instead." He, as well as his goon squad, laughed.

"Don't you talk about my sister that way!" Mason shouted as he darted forward as if to kill the blonde weasel.

"Oh, your sister? Well, that's even better." Lucius spoke with a slight smile and a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"If you even so much a look at her, I'll strangle you." Mason growled as James and Remus held him back.

"Oh, I'm so afraid." He chuckled before he turned to leave.

"What's going on Mason?" The annoyingly familiar voice of Draven spoke up as she rounded the corner with Lavender, a slight frown playing on her lips.

"You must be Mason's sister." Lucius greeted as he smiled widely at her.

"What gave me away?" She laughed as she winked at him. _You have got to be kidding me._ I thought as I watched the flirtatious exchange.

"We were just talking about you." Lucius spoke as he looked her over, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh? Good things I hope." She giggled as a light blush tinged her cheeks.

"Is she serious? She can't actually be attracted to him, can she?" James whispered as Mason raised an eyebrow at the exchange, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I was just saying to Black over there, that I might steal you away. After all, you are quite breathtaking." He spoke. I could have thrown up this was so disgusting, and her, flirting with him like a common tease. Pathetic.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse us, we really need to finish up here." She spoke with a sweet smile.

"Of course. I'll see you around my lady." He finished before he kissing her hand and left the store.

"Could he be anymore pathetic?" She laughed before she made a gross face and wiped her hand on her cut off jean shorts that exposed long toned legs.

"I'll admit, you had me fooled sis." Mason laughed as he hugged his sister, and smiled at Lavender.

"As if I would ever go for him. He's a greasy weasel." She grunted as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Have you gotten your books?" Mason asked as he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes before pointed to the tye dyed bag slug across he chest.

"Of course. Lavender and I were fixing to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor." She replied with an excited smile, not even bothering to look in my direction, which was perfectly fine with me. I didn't want to spend anytime with her anyways.

"Mind if we join you? I could go for some ice-cream." Remus asked with a secret smile. I fought to keep my mouth closed. This could not be happening.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Lavender laughed before she hooked arms with Draven and they skipped out the door.

"Are you serious? I don't want to hang out with them." I spoke, exasperated as they all laughed at me.

"You're going to be marrying her soon. You'll have to get over being around her. Besides, it's just ice cream. There shouldn't be any reason for you to have to look at your crotch." Mason laughed heartily as he clapped me on the back.

"I was reading a list of things to talk about. It was my mother's stupid idea anyways." I grumbled before they laughed again. I so was not looking forward to this.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into Florean's with a healthy appetite for an amazing sundae and the annoying sensation that someone was watching me.

"I love the new tattoo by the way." I commented to Lavender to take my mind off of the strange feeling. She'd gotten an ocean with two beautifully colored koa fish on her right arm.

"Thank you. You're going to have to come with me next time so that we can get a friendship tattoo." She spoke with a smile before she ordered two scoops of cherry mint with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles.

"I don't know how my dad will feel about that. I thought he was going to die when I showed him my stomach tattoo." I laughed as I ordered three scoops of oreo ice cream with a healthy dose of white chocolate sauce, rainbow sprinkles, and gummy bears.

"My parents could care less. They're all about expression." Lavender replied as we payed for our ice cream and looked for a big enough table to fit all of us. The first time I'd ever met Lavender's parents, I'd been taken aback by how cool they were. Her mom, Rhoslyn, was a painter, and was very beautiful, with long red hair that she twists up and is held in place with small paint brushes, while some hair frames honey brown eyes and pale skin. She'd been pregnant with Lavender's baby brother, Kalen, at the time, and often wore long flowing dresses and no shoes. Her father, Lee, was a photographer and made quite a bit of money by doing so. He also had a lot of tattoos and Lavender shared his silvery lavender eyes. They were very kind and were incredibly interested in America and what we did there, and absolutely loved the music I brought for them to listen too. I went to her house whenever I got the chance, even grew to love her little brother, who shared his mom's good looks.

"Is someone watching me?" I asked suddenly, getting tired of the crawling skin feeling I get when someone stares.

"Sirius." She laughed as she bit into a spoon full of ice cream. I turned ever so slowly to see that he was, in fact, staring at me and not being subtle about it. I stuck my tongue out at him and chuckled when he frowned as turned back to talk to the boys.

"He's so annoying." I muttered as I angrily bit into my own ice cream, but it was amazingly difficult to be angry while having Florean's ice cream.

"Oh, I could die happy, right now." I moaned as I closed my eyes and let all the flavors explode on my tongue.

"Careful, or you're very likely to have an orgasm." That annoying voice chuckled from beside me. I opened my eyes to see that Sirius had planted himself right next to me.

"You would only be so lucky." I spoke as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I hear that you called me a serial killer." He commented, causing Lavender to snort and choke on her ice cream, before she started fanning her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. Throat freeze! Oh gosh! It hurts!" She gasped, causing me laugh at her.

"It'll be okay. It'll go away in a second." I laughed as my brother, James, Remus, and Peter joined us.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he looked worried at Lavender.

"Throat freeze." I commented before she sighed and slammed her head on the table.

"That was one of the worst feelings ever." She groaned before she sat up and continued to stuff her face with ice cream as if it never happened.

"You never answered my question." Sirius spoke as he fixed me with those grey eyes.

"That's because you didn't ask one. If your question is did I call you a serial killer, then , yes I did. If you're asking if I had a reason. Then that is also a yes. If-" Before I could finished he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Stop talking." He grumbled before he also began to stuff his face.

"I hope you washed your hand before you did that. I would hate to think your freak hand was just on my face." I grunted. He looked at me before winking. Disgusting.


	4. Chapter 4

~Sirius~

I lay in bed staring at the half-naked muggle women posters and Gryffindor banners that hung from my walls as I heard someone approaching my room.

"What?" I called as I heard someone knock. I turned to see Regulus, smirking at me from the doorway.

"I've been sent to inform you that Draven is coming for dinner, and that you should make yourself look presentable." He replied before he turned and left. A groaned past my lips as I thought about how awful this was all going to end up being. It wasn't enough that I was going to be forced to sit with her for Merlin knows how long, but also endure my parents. "Stupid girl." I mumbled to myself as I heaved myself off of my bed and scrounged around my closet for something presentable, even thought I think it's ridiculous that I should be forced to look good for her. It wasn't as if she was going to show up in anything beautiful anyways.

~DRAVEN~

"You look absolutely beautiful dear." Sirius' mom,Walburga, greeted as I entered their home. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the thought of my dad forcing me to dress up. As if I really cared to make an impression with these people, but I'd finally caved and slipped into white dress with green lace around the bodice and sleeves, along with a pearly white butterfly necklace, pearl studs, and some white high heels (demands of my father). As the finishing, girly touch, I'd curled my blonde wavy hair, and placed a crown of white lilies on my head.

"Thank you. My father sends his apologies that he could not be here. He's very busy at work right now." I spoke with a light smile as I tried not to wobble on these stupid high heeled shoes. I hated shoes with a heel, they made me feel overly tall and clumsy, as if I were trying to hard.

"That's quite alright dear. Come in and sit down, dinner is almost ready." She spoke with a large totally fake smile as she escorted me into the dining room where Sirius' father, Orion, and his brother, Regulus, were already seated.

"You look beautiful tonight Draven." His dad greeted as both he and his son stood once I entered the room, which I found really weird, but was apparently just good manners. The table was awkwardly silent as I tried not to fidget or appear to bored.

"Sirius should be down any moment dear." Walburga spoke with a tight smile, which I'm sure translated too "He better be down here soon or I'm going to beat his ass."

"Oh here is his." Orion spoke, almost as if it were a relief, though I'm sure it was something much more by the look in his eyes. I turned to see that Sirius cleaned up rather nicely when he wanted too. He wore a pair of black slacks, a white button down and a grey vest, with black dress shoes. His hair looked freshly washed and was smoothed back and he smelled of rich spices.

"Hello Draven." He greeted, though without a smile, as he sat in the only available spot, which just happened to be next to me.

"Hello Sirius." I greeted in return. If he wasn't going to be all friendly with me then I was going to act the same way.

"I hope you like duck." Walburga spoke before a poor looking house-elf came from the back carrying a large silver platter.

"I'm sure I'll love it." I replied with a smile before he set the tray on the table on removed the lid, only to see that it was very under cooked. So under cooked that it was raw.

"Oh." I gasped as my inner beast flared at the smell of blood that oozed around the middle. I licked my lips slightly and back away from the table, as my teeth began to tingle.

"Kretcher! What the hell have you done?" Orion shouted as he back handed the poor house elf.

"It's okay, really." I spoke, feeling almost sorry for him, as he just crouched to the ground and took the beating.

"Take this to the kitchen and fix it!" Orion shouted before he punched the house elf once more. Anger began to build inside of me as I clinched my fists in my lap.

"May I use the bathroom please?" I spoke softly.

"Of course dear. It's right down the hall." Walburga spoke sweetly as she motioned down the hall.

"Thank you." I finished before I stood up and quickly made my way down the hall, passing the bathroom and making my way to the kitchen, where I saw Kretcher limping around the kitchen trying to fix dinner properly.

"Kretcher?" I called softly as I walked over to him. He jumped before looking up quickly then shifting his eyes towards the floor.

"Are you alright Kretcher?" I asked as I looked him over, noticing the bleeding scratch on his face.

"Kretcher is fine." He replied before he went hobbling around again. I sighed before I went to the sink, wet a towel with cool water and walked back over to him.

"Here." I spoke as I kneeled down in front of the poor creature. He flinched as I held up my hand but seemed to sink into me slightly as I cleaned the blood from his face.

"You shouldn't worry about the duck. I'm sure it wasn't your fault that it was raw." I replied as I pushed my inner beast down again at the thought of sinking my teeth into its soft bloody flesh.

"Kretcher remembers cooking it, just as the master ordered Kretcher to do." Kretcher mumbled, but it seemed to be more for himself that for me.

"Would you like me to help you fix it?" I asked as I stood up, set the wash cloth in the sink, then washed my hands.

"Why is Misses Constantine so kind to Kretcher?" He asked as I pre heated the oven and went about putting spices on the duck, before setting a pot of water to boil.

"Why should I be mean to you? You've never done anything bad to me." I replied with a smile as I patted him on the head.

"I wish the blood traitor was like you. He is never nice to Kretcher." Kretcher spoke as he fidgeted with the pillow case he was wearing.

"You mean Sirius?" I asked. I'd never heard of anyone referred to as a blood traitor before.

"He always plays tricks on Kretcher." He spoke as he placed the duck in the oven.

"Does he? That sound like Sirius. He doesn't hurt you, does he? Physically I mean." I asked as I put potatoes in the boiling water.

"No Misses. Not physical." Kretcher finished before the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded. I turned to find Sirius leaned against the doorway.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I crossed my arms at him, daring him to say something stupid. I'd always wanted to throw a pot at someone.

"I was sent to make sure you weren't throwing up or anything. They're worried you might have a weak stomach." He replied as he pushed off the wall and walked over to me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"But I said, 'Draven? A weak stomach? I doubt it. I mean she has to look at herself in the mirror everyday.'" He replied with a light chuckled. I'm not sure where the anger came from. It just flew out of me in the form of my hand colliding with his face. He stared at me slack jawed and wide eyes as he held hid face to where I'd caught it.

"You are an insufferable ass Sirius Black. I wish I'd never been engaged to you. As a matter of fact. I wish I'd never met you. You are the worst scum of the Earth. Just above Death Eaters!" I shouted as tears stung in my eyes, before I turned and stormed out.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Black, but I'm not feeling so well. I really must be getting home." I muttered softly, hiding the fact that tears were trying to leak from my eyes, before I practically ran out the door.

"I can't believe he said that to you! I'm going to kick his ass on the the train tomorrow." Mason steamed as I sat on my bed and hugged my stuffed turtle close. I'd long ago changed from my dress, that now lay abandoned on the floor, to a pair of flannel pants and a cut off shirt.

"He's not worth it. I don't even care what he thinks anyways. He's an ass and I don't care if he thinks I'm ugly. He can rot in Azkaban for all that it would matter to me." I sniffed as I stifled a yawn. I'd cried in the bathroom as I washed my face and combed my hair into a loose ponytail, but it was more that I cried because I was engaged to such an ass, not the fact that Sirius had been an ass.

"It still doesn't give him the right. He'll wish he'd never said that." Mason huffed before he came over and sat next to me, hugging me to him. I sighed as I listened to him heart beat, like when mom died and I was in such a deep depression, and couldn't fall asleep due to the nightmares I'd have about how mom died. He laid with me, and I would listen to his heartbeat until I fell asleep.

"Do you think that if mom had never been killed, that she would make me marry him?" I asked as I lay in bed, staring at the swirling colors I'd painted on my ceiling. He sighed and I turned to look at him, noticing how tired he looked. He got like that sometimes when we talked about mom.

"I don't think so. Mom was all about true love before marriage and stuff. She was totally against arranged marriage." Mason spoke before he smoothed my hair back and kissed my forehead.

"You should get some sleep. We have to get up early for the train tomorrow." He spoke around a yawn. I giggled before I yawned myself.

"Goodnight Mason." I spoke softly as I shut my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Draven." He finished before he shut my door with a soft click.


	5. Chapter 5

~Mason~

I watched as Draven kissed dad on the cheek before rushing aboard the train, her long blonde hair flowing behind her as she, no doubt, went is search of Lavender.

"Keep an eye on her okay? I don't need her going into another depression when she finds out Emily went to that school during her last year." Dad spoke as he frowned sadly, probably remembering Draven's depression. It had been horrible. After mom's funeral, she would just sit in her room and stare out of the window. She wouldn't move, wouldn't eat or drink, and wouldn't talk. When she slept, she would wake up screaming, crying, and shaking violently as if someone was trying to kill her. Let me say that there is nothing worse than hearing your baby sister cry and knowing that you can do nothing to stop it. Eventually, she started drinking and cutting herself in secret. Hiding it with long sleeved shirts, but I'd found out. I always find out. I'd begged her to stop before she killed herself. It took her a while to recover, but she did. It's only when things reminded her of mom that I started to worry.

"I'll watch her. Don't worry. Bye dad." I finished before I boarded the train in search for a certain someone whom I owed an ass kicking for hurting my sister.

I found him, sitting with James, Remus, and Peter, laughing at some prank idea they'd come up with.

"Oi, Mason. You'll never believe-" James started but went quiet when he saw how furious I looked.

"You hurt my sister." I growled as I felt my demon waking up, eager for a fight. Sirius looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered as he went to look out of the window.

"You called her ugly. Something about having to have a strong stomach to look at her face?" I growled as I cracked my knuckles.

"You said that? You idiot." Remus spoke as he frown at Sirius while James shook his head, and Peter looked at the door.

"It was only a joke." Sirius spoke nonchalantly. I'd had just about enough.

"You either go and apologize to her, and make her believe it, or I will make you." I barked as my body began to tremble with a demon's rage. Sirius studied me for a moment, before he got up and walked out.

"I wonder why he said that? Draven is very beautiful." Peter squeaked as he tried not to meet my eyes.

"Because he's a bloody prat that's why." I growled as he sat down and tried to calm myself by looking at the passing scenery.


End file.
